


Doctor Doctor

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Doctor/Patient, Erections, Fantasy, M/M, Prostate Examinations, Prostate Massage, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Adam Warrington/Yungblud | Dominic Harrison
Kudos: 12





	Doctor Doctor

Dom sat waiting anxiously in a clean sterilized doctor's office he bounced his leg and flipped through a nearby magazine getting lost in his own thoughts and anxiety, untill a blonde nurse called called out to him "hello Mr. Harrison Dr. Warrington will see you now," she chirped.

"Right this way sir,"the nurse said as she led him into the office of Dr. Warrington and motioned for him to sit down on a metal table. A man with dark curly hair and beard turned to face Dom he was wearing a crisp white jacket and had peircing brown eyes "hello Mr. Harrison could you please remove your clothes and put on this robe so we can begin your check up,"he asked.

Dom did as he was told and when he was done returned to his seat on the table. "Allright Mr. Harrison your here for a prostate exam right,"he questioned Dom nodded. "No need to be nervous this wont take long please lift up your robe and lay flat on the table with your bum in the air,"Dr. Warrington instructed as he put ointment on his fingers.

He quickly inserted a finger into Dom and moved it around causing Dom to let out a moan he moved his finger again and Dom let out a louder moan he couldnt help but get aroused Dr. Warrington was so sexy and this was always a fanatsy of his.

"You are realy enjoying this arent you,"Dr. Warrington said with a smile as he pumped his finger in and out of Doms hole causing the boy to moan and squirm. He removed his finger and took off his glove your "exam is over Mr. Harrison,"he spoke as he wrote down something on a peice of paper.

"You did very well come back to see me anytime here is my number," Dr. Warrington said with a wink causing Dom to blush. Dom smiled "sure thing doctor,"he said as he flashed his erect member at Dr. Warrington.

They both knew that this would be the start of a heated relationship.


End file.
